


All Over Again

by PricklyPickle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And worse at summaries, F/M, I'll just add the tags as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Time Travel Fix-It, i guess i should add cursing, kind of, my bad - Freeform, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PricklyPickle/pseuds/PricklyPickle
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. But things turn out differently than they were supposed to. Or as good old Edward Murphy had said "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.".
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
(Yeah I know I'm kind of showing up to the party almost a year too late, but here I am. )  
this is my first work like at all. I'm not a native speaker so if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes you can either keep them :P or tell me so I can improve. I know this ain't the first Time Travel AU so some content might sound familiar. But I'm not copying someone else (at least as far as I know). Now to the obligatory disclaimer:  
I do not own the show "Voltron: Legendary Defender" or the characters.  
I hope you enjoy <3

Keith was out on a solo mission. The Blade of Marmora was well on its way of becoming a humanitarian relief organisation, but that involved far more than just handing out provisions to the people of different planets. Respecting and learning about the alien cultures, ensuring that they weren’t intervening with the local economy and establishing a system that would provide long-term aid were just few of their tasks.

They were doing their best helping the planets they knew of, but space was vast and so was the sheer number of planets out there. Feeling responsible of the planets that they didn’t know of, but which needed help, one division had dedicated themselves to searching for planets that required their assistance. Moving forward from sector to sector, the Blade was now scouting near the Quantum Abyss. Because he had already been there before and knew the area better than most of the other Blades, Keith had offered to search this sector. It had been over a movement since he had last spoken to someone face to face. But that was simply the way it was out here in space.

Krolia had been there to see him off before this mission. His mother had given his shoulder a short, but warm squeeze, paired with a soft smile, which was only visible to those who knew her well. “Stay save.”, she had said, before she had turned around to get back to her duties. Some might think of it as a rather cold good-bye, but on one hand these missions had long since become routine and on the other the two years spent on the back of a space whale and the years following after that, were enough for them to grow closer. Nowadays they didn’t need more words to express what they truly meant.

Missions like these made him realise yet again how empty could be. In front of him lay an expanse of velvety black covered in millions of stars. He liked the view, but over time gazing through the windshield of his pod to see nothing else but desolate darkness got – boring was the wrong word; rather taxing. It was times like these when he would wonder about his friends, his other family. After Allura’s death they had scattered. To say they met up occasionally, was an overstatement. Not that they didn’t try, but mostly they couldn’t find the time. Hunk and Shiro had their hands full with diplomatic missions on the Atlas, Pidge was swamped with scientific research at the Garrison and Coran was out there upholding and passing on the Altean culture. And Lance? He had seemed kind of subdued since Allura’s death. Keith understood that he needed time to grieve, but it had been seven deca-phoebs and the boy still didn’t make the impression, that he was over it. Over time she had become family to him as well and Keith had admired her, not only for her strength, but also for her kindness and diplomatic prowess. However something about Lance’s relationship with Allura bothered him and he didn’t dare to name what it was exactly. What was it that unnerved him about their past relationship? Was it that the boy seemed more dejected since her passing? That couldn’t be the only reason. After all, this feeling had started even when she was still alive. It worried him and filled him with a sense of guilt, he couldn’t explain. Seeing them together, not as friends or family, but as something more had filled him with something somber and heavy. Envy? Certainly not.

Sure, he had wanted to be closer to the boy, close like they had become during the time, when Shiro was missing. Yet it seemed like after his first return from the Quantum Abyss, the rift between them had grown again. Why, he didn’t know. He had assumed things would go back to the way they were after the situation with Lotor was wrapped up. Evidently they hadn’t. But Keith was used to this. To people distancing themselves from him. Whether it was back at the orphanage or at school. To people leaving intentionally or not. Those he wanted to keep close had always disappeared. Thus the team not meeting up as regularly, did not come as a big surprise. It hurt, but it certainly was not unexpected.

God. He was getting sentimental and his thoughts were all over the place. He needed to stay focused on the mission. Drifting off was probably a sign he should rest for a few vargas. Keith scanned his surroundings one last time for inhabitable planets. Not seeing anything, he then set the pod to autopilot. He had made sure that the pod would steer clear around the Quantum Abyss. At last he retreated to the back, where a single bunk bed was attached to the pod’s hull.

Normally Keith would wake greeted by the soft humming of the engine and the soft glow of the pod’s dashboard. Now the light was bright, flashing and accompanied by an earsplitting alarm. While jumping straight out of the bunk bed, he already went through all possible scenarios. Engine failure? An asteroid? Likely. A small group of Galra, that even after deca-phoebs didn’t want to recognize that the Galran Empire was no more? It had already happened before. Or space pirates? Maybe. When he finally made it to the pilot seat he checked the sensors. He was being pulled in. Even though the proximity alarm was going crazy, the sensors couldn’t detect any foreign space crafts. A tractor beam was off the list then. So why was he being pulled off course? He looked up, only to be met with the only sight he didn’t expect. The bright glow of the Quantum Abyss, not as far in the distance as he wanted it to be. Too close for comfort, really. But he HAD checked the route. “Shit.” Another double-check of the coordinates and a quickly calculated estimate later, he knew: he was exactly where he should be and where the Abyss SHOULDN’T be. What did that mean? Does the Quantum Abyss expand? Does it move from its location? He was sure Pidge would have a field day examining this phenomenon more closely. After all the Quantum Abyss kind of was uncharted territory. Spending two years of his life there, evidently did not mean that he understood all of its quirks.

How had his pod come that close to it? The alarms should have been at it for a while and he usually was a light sleeper. The slightest noise would wake him. So why did he wake up only now? Patience yields focus. That’s what Shiro always told him. What mattered now was him focusing on getting out of here as fast as possible. He could worry about the how-did-I-end-up-here later. “Fuck”.

Contemplating had robbed him of more time, than he would’ve liked. Especially in the past Keith had been someone who would act first and think later and though he had gotten better at making well thought through decisions, sometimes he couldn’t shake his old habits. He must really be off his game, if had hesitated this long, when right now every tick was counting. Making a U-turn he pushed the pod’s speed to the limit as soon as he faced open space. A dobosh passed.

Then another.

Distance in space was a fickle thing. When there was nothing in your sight, it was nearly impossible to tell if you were moving. All you could rely on were your ships instruments. Keith knew it couldn’t be long till he would’ve put enough distance between himself and the Abyss’ pull. He was fast enough. That is, he should have been fast enough. However, that exactly was the problem. The typical laws of physics didn’t apply to the Quantum Abyss. Or maybe he underestimated the gravitational pull. Soon he saw an asteroid from the corner of his eye, that soon was fully in his view. Proof he couldn’t dismiss. Cold dread began to run down his spine. He was at full speed and still getting pulled in. His mother had told him to stay safe. And what had he done. He had been inattentive and had endangered himself like an idiot. Endangered the mission. A part of him felt eighteen all over again, when everyone would hold his temper over his head and tell him he was acting thoughtless. Irrational. Impulsive. No time to pity himself. Pushing those feelings down, he quickly checked the equipment on his suit. He could jump off the pod and save himself to an asteroid. Maybe he would be able to call for backup. NO. Not in his current situation. He would only put those coming for his rescue in danger. That was not an option. But how likely was it, that he could catch a ride on another space whale? Highly unlikely. Still better than staying in the doomed pod. Keith would pick highly unlikely over imminent death without a second thought. He was opening the hatch to esca – his pod crashed against another asteroid, his head hit the hull violently and he was out like a light within the second.


	2. Back to the Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse, but my laziness (i basically had this chapter written since the last update but totally forgot about it ) and life in general. It's been a crazy year, am I right?  
So the title is actually a song title (Back to the Start - Razorlight). Enjoy :D

Light filtered through his eyelids. Familiar cracked brown walls and a concrete floor were the first things his eyes fell upon. He was lying on a charcoal sofa bed. A makeshift table made from loose bricks and a large piece of wood. Right across from him a giant board was hung up on the wall covered in small notes, a map and photos he hadn’t taken a look at in years. All of them were connected with colorful threads. That’s when the memories came crashing in. He was pulled into the Quantum Abyss and then, well, he remembered the sharp pain at the back of his head and then darkness, but that’s it. So was this a dream? Or had he miraculously been saved? But shouldn’t he be in a medbay then? Slightly disoriented he made his way over to the calendar on his left. That date! Had he never changed the calendar or cleaned up the shack at all after their return to earth? He could swear he had. The page showed the day Shiro’s escape pod would crash-land. Today was the day their whole lives had changed. He remembered how he had placed the explosives long before the date arrived. So this WAS a dream. A really lifelike dream, but a dream still, right? After all he HAD hit his head back in the pod. But if he could dream, then he had to be alive. It didn’t take long till any optimism about being alive was drained. Irritated Keith threw himself back onto the sofa bed.“When am I going to wake up!?”. This was useless. He was conscious enough for rational thought, but unable to wake the fuck up? Quiznacking hell! He needed to get out of the Quantum Abyss and save his own ass, before it was too late, instead of lying idly on the floor of his pod dreaming! Keith had never been that good at waiting and it showed. “Come on. Wake up already!” He slapped his cheek. It stung. But nothing else. Chagrin bubbled up to the surface. He punched the wall next to the sofa bed. Still nothing except for the sting in his knuckles. This didn’t feel like a dream at all. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his guts. And you weren’t supposed to feel pain in your sleep. Not like this. He shouldn’t be able to see his shack like this, because sleep always wrapped all images in a fuzzy haze. But this room? He could see it sharp and clearly. What was going on?!? Was this another flashback shown to him through the Quantum Abyss? But shouldn’t it show him something more important? Like Shiro’s crash or when they discovered the Blue Lion? Until now the flashbacks had always been relevant events, not just someone lazing around. And still why did it feel so realistic? During all the glimpses he had at the past he had always felt like a spectator. This was different.

The ticking of the vintage clock hanging in the room was gradually driving him mad, reminding him of the passage of time. Time lost to nothingness. He may not be as hotheaded as he had been in his youth, but the coals of his frustration were blazing. Unable to sit still any longer, Keith got up and started pacing the floor. He couldn’t waste any more time, but the now lessening tingle in his left cheek only served to remind him, that his hands were tied. He tore at is hair and then kicked the sofa a few times for good measure. It helped at releasing all the pent up stress. After what might as well have been five minutes or an hour, his pacing got slower to the point where he stopped, which was probably for the best. After all the worn rag of a carpet, that covered the floor, wouldn’t be able to take much more. Now that he had finally cooled down enough, his thoughts began to clear. Sure, he didn’t understand what the hell was going on. Dream? Maybe illusion or whatever it may be. But one thing was for sure. Keith would find out what was happening and nothing could stop the former paladin.

Today had been awful. His team had failed the simulator completely. Then Iverson had given him a whole tirade on how Kogane would have been so much better at this and how he should be grateful, he even got the spot as a fighter pilot, bla, bla, bla… He knew very well that a part of it was his fault. A big part. And he knew that well. Anger at his situation, anger at himself, sat deeply inside of him. At times like these it was viscous, black, and searing, boiling hot like fresh tar. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith had been better at this. Keith had been better at that. If Kogane hadn’t dropped out he would have never gotten the spot as a fighter pilot, because he, Lance, was to much of an utter failure to be anything above a cargo pilot. And it seemed like everyone was set on letting him know that. At the Garrison cargo pilots, although they were of high importance, because obviously without resources you couldn’t win a warm, were looked down upon. Maybe he was being egocentric, making this all about himself. Still he did not want to be ‘some measly’ cargo pilot. Except for his nieces, nephews and his twin sister Rachel, he had been the youngest in the family. Everything had been done before. There was nothing he excelled at, that could measure up to the rest of them. He had wanted to prove himself. Still does. He had wanted that one thing, flying, to be something he was good at. Lance had dreamed of the stars when he was younger, had glued these little glow-in-the-dark stars in the form of constellations to the ceiling of the bedroom he shared with his brothers with the aid of his mother. Now all that was left was fatigue and frustration.

But what bugged him most, was that there were these times, when he was genuinely confident, that he actually had some skill, only to grow overconfident and crash the whole sim and bathe in shame. Like today. Perhaps he should have dropped out and done something mundane. At least then, there wouldn’t be any expectations he couldn’t meet. He wouldn’t want to disappoint his family by actually dropping out. After all they tried so hard to even pay for his education. All that was left, was getting up and trying again.

Lance knew that they had failed the simulation, because as a team, they worked as well as a chicken whose head had been cut of. You guessed it. They didn’t work at all. But that had to change as soon as possible. Else they wouldn’t pass the next round of exams and… okay, best not go there.

Somehow they had to get on the same level as a team. And it had been a long time since he had last been outside. And maybe, just maybe he had been kind of lonely and needed a little something to cheer him up. And who said team building exercises couldn’t be fun? So if they were to potentially sneak out tonight, they might just have the chance to start bonding. And maybe along the way he would meet a special someone.

Alright. He admits it. He could have chosen a better night to sneak out. Because seriously, he hasn’t got a clue on how to feel about tonight. So apparently Pidge is some kind of tech genius, who seems to believe in conspiracy theories (and probably wears a tin foil hat in his free time). I mean what else is this whole ‘Voltron’ stuff about? Then his role model, his paragon, THE Takashi Shirogane, pilot of the Kerberos mission, who had been believed to be dead, crash landed in an alien ( alright so the little gremlin might not be THAT off with his conspiracy theories, but don’t tell him that) ship. After that his arch nemesis had shown up (of course it was Keith Fucking Kogane who had set off fucking bombs) and that was how they, Hunk, Pidge and Lance landed in this research quarantine whatever tent. Emo mullet boy had knocked out all the guards and scientists and was currently freeing Shiro from his restraints. Keith was always ahead of him, but not this time. This time he wouldn’t. “Nope. No you- No.No.No. No, you don’t. I’m saving Shiro.” He and his team had been planning to rescue Shiro and no way was Keith McMulletface Kogane swooping in and saving the day. No Sir. Not today. Nope. But apparently his rival had something else in mind.

The boy gave him one exasperated look before mumbling under his breath “I really don’t have the nerve for this.”. Hold on. What was that supposed to mean. Before Lance could give that arrogant asshole a piece of his mind, Keith continued.”Sure, you’re saving Shiro. Just lend me hand, alright Lance? We need to get Shiro to my hoverbike before the Garrison is back on our heels.”. Something about the other one staying so calm irked him only further. First he was acting all high and mighty like Lance was just a fly on the windshield of his life and now he made it seem like HE was the ass instead of Kogane. “Please?” It was a plead, catching Lance off guard and ripping him out of his paralyzed state. He hadn’t realized he had halted in the middle of the room. Pulling himself together he walked the rest of the way and started dragging the drugged up Kerberos pilot out of the quarantine zone side by side with his rival. They had almost reached the hoverbike, when Pidge and Hunk came running up behind them. “Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?”, Hunk asked before jumping onto the back of the bike, tilting the whole bike backwards. “Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?” If it wasn’t for the imminent threat of the Garrison officers arriving, there would have been no chance getting him on Mullet’s bike. But under the current circumstances, what choice did he have? “No.”, Keith answered Pidge’s question with a pressed voice. Truly reassuring. Emo boy started up the hover bike and off they went. “Why am I holding this guy?”, Pidge complained from behind, while Hunk ever the optimist uttered something about all of them fitting on the hover bike anyway.

Turning back around, the lights of the Garrison vehicles were right behind them. “Can’t this thing go any faster?”

Simply ignoring his question Kogane kept on steering until he suddenly yelled “Hunk lean left!”. Behind him Lance could hear a crash and the groaning of metal. “Aw man! Mr.Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery. No no, he’s fine.” “Hunk! Right!” They were screaming their lungs out, holding on for dear life as the hover bike tumbled over a gorge. And then Hunk spotted the cliff. Oh God. Tonight was a bad idea. He should have just gone to bed. He should have listened to Hunk. A midnight snack definitely would have been the better choice. They were all going to die and Emo McShitface dared to act like it was no big deal, that asshat! Had Lance told his Mama how much he loved her, the last time he called? Suddenly he could feel his body lifting up from the hover bike’s wing and holy crow did his stomach drop at that realisation. Blindly grabbing for the hover bike he somehow managed to hold on. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? YOU’RE GONNA KILL US ALL!!!” “Lance, shut up and trust me!” Really? He should trust the boy who just send them off a cliff? Shut up and trust me his ass! That’s when the realisation hit him, that they had made it. They made it! If it hadn’t been for his grudge against emo boy, he might have burst out laughing in relief.

Yep. He could see it now. Pidge had a new member for his little tin foil hat club. Kogane had stood there in this dusty shack in the middle of the desert talking about strange energies and blue lions. Wow. Being kicked out of the Garrison must have done a deal on the boy or had he always been like this? Lance wouldn’t know. Although Kogane was his rival, he didn’t know a thing about the guy except for the obvious like him being some kind of prodigy as a fighter pilot, him wearing a mullet for God’s sake and him being emo. It should laughable. This Frauen-something line described the signature of an element or something. So the outline of the mountain range accidentally resembling it COULDN’T mean anything. He wasn’t a science guy and still he knew, that that didn’t make any sense. But nobody else said anything. At least Hunk had build this gadget to like trace the element. Now that was science. This he could get behind. But what was freaking him out, was their little ‘Garret counter’ actually reacting once they neared that mountain range. Like that is eerily convenient. The cave the small device led them to was covered with carvings. Some of them were coated in dust. As they made their way into the tunnel he started drowning out the other voices. Lance couldn’t put a finger on it, but he felt some kind of pull towards the symbols. Trying to get a better look, he gently wiped some of the dust away with the palm of his hand. Fascination turning to shock as they started to glow in a vibrant turquoise. “Wha…?!” The ground started to rumble and crumble beneath their feet. That is how Lance fell for the second time in the last 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Short explanation:  
Don‘t get me wrong, I love Allura, but I couldn‘t help but feel like her relationship with Lance in season 8 wasn’t only rushed, it didn’t do any of them justice. They couldn‘t talk about things that mattered to them in depth. To me it gave off the vibe that both of them were simply lonely.  
I always believed Lance to be someone to seek out adventure I mean he joined the Garrison to become a pilot, it was him who wanted to sneak out on that night at the Garrison,… So him settling down and being the only one to not do something special like the others did, well let‘s say it surprised me (and I know they were in an intergalactic war, but it still felt weird to me). Sue me but I also didn‘t get the feeling that Lance was really happy working on the farm after the war. But that's how I see it ...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING !!! <3  
Have a nice day or sleep well, depending on wherever you are :D


End file.
